1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image projection apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally known is an image projection apparatus including image forming unit having a digital mirror device (DMD) or a liquid crystal element being an image generating element for generating an image based on image data received from a personal computer or the like, and an irradiation unit for irradiating the image generating element with light from a light source. In such an image projection apparatus, a light image is formed in the image forming unit, and the light image formed by the image forming unit is imaged on a projection surface using a projecting optical unit (for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2011-175192). In the image projection apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2011-175192, the projecting optical unit is provided above the image forming unit.
When image projection apparatuses are to be used, the image projection apparatus is carried into a meeting room or the like. When a user carries the image projection apparatus, a hand of the user might slip and the user might drop the image projection apparatus, causing the image projection apparatus to damage. Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2011-018061 discloses an image projection apparatus including a plurality of handles for allowing a user to hold on provided on the top surface of the outer housing, so that convenience in carrying the image projection apparatus is improved.
However, if handles are provided in the manner disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2011-018061, the number of parts increases, and the cost of the apparatus increases. Furthermore, because a space for installing the handles needs to be provided, the size of the apparatus increases.
There is a need to provide an image projection apparatus that can prevent a user from dropping the apparatus while carrying the apparatus and that can suppress a cost increase and a size increase in the apparatus.